Poketalia
by ChibiDryad242
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Hetalia. I don't know where I came up with this idea. The first parts of my actual fanfics are still incomplete, so this is just in the meantime. Poketalia requests greatly appreciated.
1. Chibitalia Vs HRE

**Chibitalia VS. Holy Roman Empire**

Trainer wants to battle!

Trainer sent out Holy Roman Empire!

Go! Chibitalia!

Chibitalia's _cuteness_ lowers Holy Roman Empire's Attack.

Holy Roman Empire uses _Tackle_.

Holy Roman Empire becomes infatuated with Chibitalia.

Chibitalia is painting.

Holy Roman Empire is immobilized by love.

Chibitalia uses _Present_.

Holy Roman Empire… receives a _deck brush_!

Holy Roman Empire uses _Sweet Kiss_.

Chibitalia's Defense lowers.

Chibitalia uses _Sad Goodbye_.

Holy Roman Empire faints.

Trainer Defeated!


	2. Chibitalia Evolves!

**Chibitalia Evolves!**

Trainer wants to fight!

Trainer sent out Austria!

Go! Chibitalia!

Chibitalia's _cuteness_ does not affect Austria.

Austria used Piano.

Chibitalia fell asleep.

Chibitalia is asleep.

Austria used _Double-slap_.

Hit 2 times.

Chibitalia woke up!

Chibitalia uses _Fake Tears_.

Austria's defense fell.

Austria uses _Piano_.

Chibitalia is unaffected.

Chibitalia used _Tackle_.

Austria used _Piano_.

Chibitalia fell asleep.

Trainer used a potion on Austria.

Chibitalia! Return!

Go get 'em, Hungary!

Austria is frozen in fear.

Hungary used _Frying Pan_.

Critical hit!

Austria fainted.

Trainer defeated.

What? Chibitalia is evolving!

(evolution music) Italy: Pasta~!

Congratulations! Chibitalia evolved into Italy!

Italy learned _White Flag._

_Notes: Piano is Austria's version of the move sing. Frying pan is…. Well, not really based on a move, really. Sorry. White Flag would probably be the equivalent of flee…._


	3. Run, Russia, Run!

Sorry it took so long. I won't be able to update quite as often for awhile, since they relocated the only library that was within walking distance… *is upset*

So, anyway, upon request: Wild Russia attacks!

**Run, Russia, Run!**

Wild Russia appears!

Go! Belarus!

Wild Russia is frozen in fear.

Belarus uses _glare_.

Wild Russia's Speed fell.

Wild Russia fled!

Belarus's Arena Trap prevents Russia from escaping.

Wild Russia uses _withdraw_.

Wild Russia's Defense goes up.

Belarus uses _rage_.

Critical hit!

Wild Russia fainted.

Surprisingly, this chapter is probably the one that keeps most to the normal Pokémon moves while keeping to the Hetalia storyline…

I hope nobody has a problem with Russia fainting here, but, well… ^^; It seemed like something that would happen. Apologies to Russia fans.


	4. Go! China! Part 1 Rome Appears

Disclaimer: Don't own either series. Never have, never will. Enough said.

I'm sorry if this one seems sort of stupid. As I said, I'm starting to run out of ideas. …Still, this had to be done, right? ^^

**Go! China!**

**Part 1: Rome's Appearance**

Cooltrainer Alfred wants to battle!

Cooltrainer Alfred sent out China!

Go! Germany!

Foe China uses _wok_.

Germany fainted.

Go get 'em, Japan!

Foe China uses _wok_.

Japan fainted.

You're up, Italy!

Italy is shaking in fear.

Foe China uses _wok_.

China's attack failed.

Italy! Return!

Go! Rome!

Rome uses _sing_.

Rome is singing a strange song.

Battle ends.

...Yeah, the ending wasn't really the best, was it? It all finished like that anyway, but still... Any ideas on how to make it better?

Oh, and story suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	5. Busby's Chair

**Busby's Chair**

Trainer wants to fight!

Trainer sent out England!

Go! America!

America uses _nickname_.

England is angry.

England uses _curse_.

England's attack missed.

America uses _soft-drink_.

America's Attack goes up.

England uses _Busby's Chair_.

America, return!

Go get 'em, Russia!

England is frozen in fear.

_Busby's Chair_ is activated.

_Busby's Chair_ explodes!

Russia is unaffected.

England faints.

Note: Soft-drink is… um… Okay, truthfully I just made it up, but you should be used to that by now.

When England faints, it's out of shock, in case you couldn't tell.

…Wow, these are getting stranger and stranger…

Anyway, if you have any suggestions, _please_ let me know. I'm starting to run out of ideas! TT_TT


	6. France's Proposal

My cousin came up with this idea. Surprisingly, it's another one that keeps to both the game and storyline. 0.0

**France's Proposal**

Wild France appears!

Go! England!

Wild France uses _proposal_.

England is not affected.

England uses _screech_.

Wild France's Defense fell.

Wild France uses _fake tears_.

England is not affected.

England uses _double-slap_.

Hit 2 times.

Wild France fled!


	7. Help!

**Help! (Seriously)**

Poketalia Chapter appears!

Go! ChibiDryad!

Poketalia Chapter uses _follow me_.

Poketalia Chapter became the center of attention.

ChibiDryad uses _write_.

ChibiDryad's attack missed.

Poketalia Chapter is overwhelming ChibiDryad.

ChibiDryad fainted.

**Author's Note: Okay, seriously, I need ideas here. If anyone has any ideas, please, **_**please**_** tell me! I seriously **_**need**_** ideas...**


	8. The Power of Invisibility

By request, a battle in which Canada is more or less invisible to the opponent, but his existence helps to win the battle! ^_^

Thank you very much for sending in requests, and I hope that Poketalia continues to live up to everyone's expectations.

**The Power of Invisibility**

Gentleman Arthur and Bird Keeper Francis want to battle!

Gentleman Arthur sent out England!

Bird Keeper Francis sent out France!

Go! America and Canada!

America used _follow me_.

America became the center of attention.1

England used _curse_.2

England's Speed fell.

England's Attack went up.

England's Defense went up.

France used _Pierre_.3

Not very effective.

Hit 5 times.

Canada used _secret power_.

America used _strength_.

England fainted.

America gained 86 experience points.

Canada gained 86 experience points.

France used _sing_.

France's attack failed.

Canada used _secret power_.

Used Cola on America.

France used _guillotine_.4

France's attack missed.

Canada used _fury attack_.

Hit 3 times.

France fainted.

America gained 65 experience points.

Canada gained 65 experience points.

Canada leveled up!

Gentleman Arthur and Bird Keeper Francis defeated!


	9. Pokegear Time! Part 1

**Pokegear Time!**

**Part 1- Gilbert Calls Ludwig**

...

...

GILBERT:

AWESOMETRAINER

Hey LUDWIG! It's GILBERT.

Listen, my PIDGEY is totally awesome!

So hey, I came this close to catching a PIKACHU the other day, but it ran away!

Maybe it was overwhelmed by my awesomeness!

Want to battle? It won't be a repeat of last time!

I'll be waiting around ROUTE 32.

CLICK!

...

...

Random Note-thingy: Wow, Gilbert's so loud... I haven't played Silver in awhile, so I had to go back to my game as a reference... Sorry, this really has nothing to do with anything.

Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter, whether anyone else liked it or not, so... I'll probably do more of these in the future. ^^

Anyway, just for the randomness of it... XD

**Let's Hear What's on the Radio Today!**

VENICIANO: HETALIA MUSIC CHANNEL!

It's me, DJ ITALY!

Today's Thursday, so let us jam to Marukaite Chikyuu!


	10. Pokegear Time! Part 2

Told you I'd write another one! I didn't think it would be so soon, though...

Well, whatever. It's fun. ^^

I hope everyone else likes it, too...

**Pokegear Time!**

**Part 2- Alfred to Arthur! Come in, Arthur!**

...

...

ALFRED:

HERO

Oi, IGGY! (England: It's ARTHUR, you dolt! America: Whatever.) ALFRED calling!

Hey, listen to this! I just caught a PIKACHU. It's so cool!

Did you know? In the cartoon it's the hero Pokémon, just like me!

Anyway, catch ya later!

CLICK!

...

...

**Let's Listen to the Radio!**

LOVINO: HETALIA MUSIC!

With DJ ROMANO!

Today's Friday, so chill out to Einsamkeit!

Because I can totally see America calling England just to say this! ^^'

Come to think of it, the way he's talking, it sounds like he's calling himself a Pokémon! XD

...Hmm... Chilling out to 'Loneliness'...

...Well, I suppose it could be worse.


	11. England's Poffins

**England's Poffins!**

Would you like to make a poffin?

-Yes

No

Choose a berry.

England put in a Rawst berry.

3... 2... 1... Start!

Hurry! Don't let it burn!

Hurry up!

Stir faster!

Careful! It'll overflow!

Done!

Results:

Time: 01:00:00

Overflowed: 10 Times

Burned: 12 Times

Poffins Made: Foul Poffin

Level: 1 Smooth: 6

I just wanted to write something about England's cooking. Sorry. ^^'

Poffins, not Puffins. XD ...Though my sister made a joke about putting a pink bowtie on Iceland's puffin as a practical joke... Poor Iceland...

For those of you who don't know: A poffin is kind of like a Pokeblock, but to make it you have to stir it in a pot, and it's kind of a round shape. The DS screen tells you when to 'stir' right or left, and will occasionally give warnings when you're about to make a mistake.


	12. Attack of Im YongSoo

Before anything else, I would like to apologize in advance to those who may feel in an way offended by this chapter (such as citizens of Korea, fans of the character, etc.).

Anyway, thank you so much to everyone for all of the great ideas! I will do my very best to include them all (or as many as possible).

So, as requested by username, a chapter including the characters of Korea and Hong Kong. ^^

**Attack of the Crazy Im Yong-Soo!**

Trainer wants to battle.

Trainer sent out Yong-Soo.

Go! China!

Yong-Soo used astonish.

China flinched.

Yong-Soo used chatter.

China used glare.

Yong-Soo is unaffected.

Yong-Soo used torment.

China used doom desire.

Yong-Soo used fake tears.

China is unaffected.

China! Return!

Go! Japan!

Yong-Soo used endure.

Yong-Soo is hurt by doom desire.

Trainer withdrew Yong-Soo.

Trainer sent out Hong Kong.

Japan used double hit.

Hit 4 times.

Japan used sword dance.

Japan's Attack went up.

Hong Kong used faint attack.

Japan used slash.

Hong Kong fainted.

Trainer sent out Yong-Soo.

Japan used fury attack.

Yong-Soo fainted.

Trainer defeated.

I'm sorry that I didn't use all of the characters that were requested. I'll try to find a way to insert Taiwan as well, though I'm not really familiar with her personality... Then again, I did manage to insert Hong-nii (my nickname for HK), so...

Thank you again to everyone who has/will give such great ideas. ...Yeah, writer's block is evil. I'll still try to come up with my own ideas as well, but... any and all help is greatly appreciated. ^^'


	13. The Cold War

Oh my cheese, I'm so sorry! I'm not always good at remembering names, and last chapter completely forgot to change 'username' to Hikarilightz! I'm so sorry! TT_TT ...Maybe I should write down usernames along with the suggestions?

And on that note, a Cold War battle, as suggested by Marina Hawk! ^^

**The Cold War**

Wild Russia appeared!

Go! America!

America used _nuclear research_.

Wild Russia used _copycat_.

Wild Russia used _nuclear research_.

America used _bomb test_.

Wild Russia used _copycat_.

Wild Russia used _bomb test_.

America used _spy plane_.

America is spying on Russia.

Wild Russia used _detect_.

Wild Russia identified America.

Wild Russia is angry.

America used _stubborn_.

America's Sp. Def. went up.

Wild Russia used _bide_.

Wild Russia is storing energy.

America used _blockade_.

Wild Russia unleashed energy.

America blocked the attack.

America used _reason_.

Wild Russia fled!

I hope this was both a good Pokémon battle as well as historically accurate. Oh, and my sister gave me a wonderful idea, so hopefully I can post multiple chapters at once next time! *is happy*

On a completely unrelated note, I may soon be going to my very first anime convention! ^_^


	14. Independence! Part 1

Time for a history lesson! ...Actually, I had originally wanted to write a chapter on the Hundred Years' War between England and France, but for some reason I was having a really hard time with it... So, anyway, I don't know why, but I felt like writing a chapter on the Revolutionary War instead. ^^''

**Independence!**

**Part 1**

GREAT BRITAIN wants to battle!

GREAT BRITAIN sent out England!

Go! America!

England used _tax acts_.

America used _boycott_.

England used _Boston Massacre_.

England is hit with recoil.

America used _Boston Tea Party_.

England used _Coercive Acts_.

America used _Continental Congress_.

America's Sp. Def. went up.

England used _Concord March_.

England's attack missed.

America used _Continental Congress 2_.

America made an army!

GREAT BRITAIN used Full Restore on England.

Used Full Restore.

This is going to be pretty long, so I'm writing it in three parts. I hope nobody minds...

Unrelated: I'm so excited! The convention is next weekend! XD


	15. Independence! Part 2

Continued from Part 1...

**Independence!**

**Part 2**

England used _detect_.

America used _Bunker Hill_.

England blocked the attack.

America used _petition_.

America's attack failed.

England used _blockade_.

England's Defense went up.

America used _Common Sense_.

America's army is riled up.

_Common Sense_ as in the document, not the concept. Anyway, how does starting a war _ever_ count as common sense?


	16. Independence! Part 3

**Independence!**

**Part 3**

England used _harbor attack_.

America used _Saratoga_.

England used _Camden_.

America used _guerilla warfare_.

GREAT BRITAIN used Super Potion on England.

America used _Yorktown_.

Critical hit!

England fainted.

GREAT BRITAIN defeated!

Now that I think of it, this probably could have just fit into two chapters... Oh well.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this little history lesson! (...Even though the majority of readers probably knew all of this already...) Though I wonder if this might have been a waste of chapters? ...There's no limit, right?

_~21__st__ Century Breakdown. I once was lost but never was found. I think I'm losing what's left of my mind to the 20__th__ Century deadline...~_

...Yeah. Sorry about that.


	17. Pasta!

Very short chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I honestly never would have thought it possible to have writer's block for this kind of story. o.o'' So, sorry this one isn't any good.

**Pasta?**

Wild Italy appeared!

Go! Germany!

A sandstorm is brewing.

Germany used _water gun_.

Wild Italy used _pasta_.

Germany is angry.

Wild Italy fled!

Poketalia Music Channel!

I'm DJ ALFRED!

Today's TUESDAY, so let us jam to Sound of Madness!

Sound of Madness, by Shinedown. ^_^ Strangely enough, I was listening to it last night while typing this up. I changed the day of the week to when it would be posted, though...

**B**ecause for some reason every time you battle in a desert a sandstorm brews... -.- Very annoying when your lead pokémon is a fire-type...

**S**o, yeah, any ideas would be appreciated. (Seriously, I'm even asking relatives...) ^.^''

**H**opefully, my writer's block will go away soon... I want to write more, and I just started another fanfiction, too... ^^''' Apologies for the unnecessarily long A/N.


	18. Romano's Epic Failure

Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block has got to be one of the ultimate evils of the universe...

**Romano's Epic Failure**

Wild Romano appeared!

Go! Germany!

Germany's _Intimidate_ does not affect Romano.

Wild Romano used _insult_.

Germany is unaffected.

Germany used _ignore_.

Germany used _endure_.

Wild Romano used _uproar_.

Wild Romano is making an uproar.

Wild Romano used _mustache_.

Germany used _counter_.

Wild Romano fainted.

I hope that chapter was alright... If anyone has any ideas for a chapter, or at least knows of a way to get rid of writer's block, please let me know. This may sound contradictory, but I'll probably go insane if I go too long without writing this...


	19. Capture That Italy!

Note: All Guidebook information for this and other Hetalimon come from the mini bios found in Vol. 1 of the Hetalia Axis Powers manga. APH and all character information copyright Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Capture That Italy!**

There is a strange crate.

Poke the crate?

-Yes

No

The strange crate seems frightened.

Wild Veneciano appeared from the crate!

Wild Veneciano attacked!

Wild Veneciano wants to battle!

Go! Germany!

Germany's Intimidate cuts Wild Veneciano's attack.

Wild Veneciano uses _fake tears_.

Germany is unaffected.

Trainer used HetaBall.

Gotcha! Veneciano was caught!

Veneciano's data was added to the Guidebook.

Veneciano

Italian

HT 5'8"

WT ...

Frequently spacing out, excessively expressive and prone to fits of whining and crying, this Hetalimon can often be found flailing around needlessly. Despite his numerous faults, others are strangely tolerant of him.

Give a nickname to Veneciano?

-Yes

No

I t a l y _ _ _


	20. Country EggsPart 2

ChibiRoma, anyone? XD

**Country Eggs 2**

I'm the DAY-CARE LADY.

We can raise Hetalimon for you.

Would you like us to raise one?

- YES

NO

Which Hetalimon should we raise for you?

- SPAIN

Fine, we'll raise your SPAIN for a while. Come back for it later.

We can raise two of your Hetalimon. Would you like us to raise one more?

- YES

NO

Which Hetalimon should we raise for you?

- FRANCE

Fine, we'll raise you FRANCE for a while. Come back for it later.

~Later that day...~

Ah, it's you!

We were raising your Hetalimon, and my goodness, were we surprised!

Your Hetalimon had an EGG!

We don't know how it got there, but your Hetalimon had it. You do want it, yes?

- YES

NO

Received EGG from the DAY-CARE MAN.

Take good care of it.

~And so, a couple of days go by, until...~

Huh?

...*insert music*...

ROMANO came out of its EGG!

Ahh, Chibi Romano. How is it that children can be so rude and yet so cute at the same time, I wonder? *sweatdrop*

Okay, seriously, I apologize for reusing France, but honestly, no better ideas came to mind for 'breeding an Italian', so... Yeah... Anyway, the language is derived from a combination of French and Spanish, so it all works out, right...?

Lol By this time France seems like a Ditto.


	21. Poland to the Rescue

**Poland to the Rescue**

Wild Russia attacked!

Go! Lithuania!

Wild Russia's Intimidate cuts Lithuania's Attack.

Wild Russia used _glare_.

Lithuania is paralyzed! It may be unable to move!

Lithuania is paralyzed.

Lithuania! Return!

Go get 'em, Poland!

Wild Russia's Intimidate does not affect Poland.

Wild Russia used _glare_.

Poland is unaffected.

Poland used _my turn_.

Poland's Speed sharply rose.

Poland used _me first_.

Wild Russia used _ice punch_.

It's not very effective.

Poland used _ice punch_.

It's not very effective.

Wild Russia used _tackle_.

Poland used _Warsaw rule_.

Wild Russia fled!

"It's always my turn!" Geez, Polska... ^^'

Oh, and for those of you who didn't know, "me first" actually _is_ a Pokémon move. As long as the pokemon using it attacks first, it lets them attack with their opponent's last move, but with an added power boost! XD Oh, but just to clarify here: "my turn" doesn't exist.


	22. Britannia Angel!

**Britannia Angel!**

Found Rare Candy!

Rare Candy was put in the Bag's Items pocket.

Start

Bag

Rare Candy

Use Rare Candy?

Yes

No

Britain

Britain Leveled Up.

What? Britain is evolving!

. . .

Britain evolved into Britannia Angel!

Britannia Angel learned _miracle_!

Continued next chapter! XD


	23. Miracle?

**Miracle...?**

Wild Im YongSoo appeared!

Go! Britannia Angel!

Britannia Angel used miracle.

Wild Im YongSoo de-evolved.

Wild Im Yongsoo transformed into Chibim!

Wild Chibim used grope.

Britannia Angel's Defense harshly fell.

Run Away

Got away safely!

"Chibim": My name for chibi/child Im Yong Soo/ Korea. ^^ Kawaii desu ka?


	24. Back Off, France!

**Back Off, France!**

Wild France appeared!

Go! Austria!

Wild France used _sweet kiss_.

Austria became confused.

Austria! Return!

Go get 'em, Hungary!

Hungary used _frying pan_.

Wild France fainted.


	25. Pokegear Again

**Pokegear... Again.**

...

...

Doitsu! Doitsu! Help me!

This really mean LOVINO appeared and started picking on me~!

Waaaahhh~~!

Click!

...

...

...

...

Japan! Japan! Heeeelp-!

I was walking in Viridian Forest, when suddenly all these BEEDRILL started attacking!

I was running, and tripped over my shoelaces, a-and—OWW~! Help meeee-!

Click!

...

...

...And since you've all been such good little boys and girls, you get TWO radio programs! Isn't that great? ...Okay, maybe not so much, but here it is anyway! XD

¡Hola! How's everyone doing?

Whether you're up or way down low,

Don't you miss the LUCKY NUMBER SHOW!

This week's Lucky Number is **12345**!

I'll repeat that!

This week's Lucky Number is **12345**!

Match it and go to the WORLD CONFERENCE ROOM!

HETALIA MUSIC CHANNEL!

Your DJ is me, VENICIANO~!

Today is TUESDAY, so let us jam to HATAFUTTE PARADE!


	26. Magnitude

Aah, I'm so sorry for having not updated for a long time! Gomen nasai!

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. I do own some games and DVDs, though. :)

In dedication to the country of Japan:

**Magnitude**

Wild Whiscash appeared!

Go! Japan!

Wild Whiscash used _earthquake_.

It's super effective!

Japan used _bide_.

Japan began storing energy.

Wild Whiscash used _magnitude_.

Magnitude 9!

It's super effective!

Japan is unable to move.

Wild Whiscash used _surf_.

Japan fainted.

This is in no way meant to make light of the situation. If any offense was taken (for some reason), I deeply apologize.

Okay, seriously, though. I'm so damned worried about Japan! (In case anyone needs clarification, I mean the real country and the people.) And if _any_one tries to tell me "they deserved it", I'll break through my passive-personality wall and... *fumes for about 15 seconds* ...Anyway. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary, etc. etc..

Also, whether you're religious or not, please, _please_ pray for Japan.


End file.
